The Incredibles: Freezing Point
by FREEZE MR
Summary: Chp. 5 is now up. Helen and Bob have an arguement over what's been happening the past couple of days, and Edna gets a visit from an old friend
1. Chapter 1

**THE INCREDIBLES:FREEZEING POINT**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the incredible, or any of the characters of this somewhat crossover story. I just writing for fun, not profit, and any other disclaimer stuff. Enjoy**

CHAPTER 1

It has been a year since the Incredibles battled the Omnidroid V10 robot and the supposed death of Syndrome, and their has been much change. Because of the Incredibles heroic bravery they displayed against the giant robot, the government has passed a law that would allow supers to resume hero work. However, because of Syndrome's genocide, there are not many of the original supers around, and with that fact, the government has passed another law stating that any person with super powers that are under their control will be allowed to assume hero work. This also depended on their age, the danger level, and their work and /or school status. Many older supers have become full time supers and are paid for their extreme hero works. It is night time at the Parrs new home, which is located only a few blocks from site of their last home. Bob, Mr. Incredible, sits in the living room watching television with his two oldest children, Dash and Violet. Violet, Invisigirl, was fifteen and a freshman at Metroville High School. Her powers were invisibility and the ability to generate force fields from the size of a basketball to the size of a car. Dash, Blur, was twelve and a freshman at Metroville Middle School. His power was super speed. Both were part-time supers( Helen forbad them to be full time until the finished school). The house was not as full as their last house, due to most of their possessions were destroyed in the explosion, and the same with Bob's Mr. Incredible memorabilia. All that remained was his old super suit( Edna sure knows how the make them).

-Voice on T.V.-" Now ain't that a co-inky-dink? We're talking about the old man and the spawn of his loins just happens to call. Makes you want to laugh, doesn't it Artie.( Sinister/Hysterical laughter)."  
All of a sudden, Helen's head stretches from out of the hall.

-Helen-" Can you three turn it down? I just got Jack-Jack to sleep."

-Bob-" Sorry honey."

Bob grabs the remote, and turns down the volume. Helen's head retracts back to her body, and carries Jack-Jack to his room. She places him in his crib, stares and smiles at her son. Helen, Elastigirl, was a part time super because she had to take care of her three children, and was in no hurry to return to full time hero work. Her power was elasticity. Jack-Jack was three, going on four, and Helen said that he was too young to do any kind of hero work. The family knew that he had some powers, but he is still a mystery. His powers so far were the ability to ignite his entire body on fire, change into solid metal, and transform into a small demon creature. After a few minutes, she walks into the living room, suddenly the phone rings, and she answers it.

-Helen-"Hello?"

Silence

-Helen-"Hello!"

No answer, then a click, and a dial tone. She hangs it up, walks over to the room, and sits in the chair with her husband, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Five minutes pass by, a door bell rings, and Helen gets up to answer it

-Voice on T.V.-" Ain't it always the way?. You get in the mood and company shows up."

Bob laughs at the remark, while Dash turns to his father and gives a look of confusion, thinking _why is that funny?_. Helen opens the door to see Lucius Beast standing in front of her in his supers outfit. Lucius, Frozone, was a full time super, and was a friend of the family. His power was the ability to generate a mist of ice out of his hands that can freeze his foe.

-Frozone-" Hi Helen, is Bob here?"

-Helen-" Yeah, what's wrong?"

-Frozone-" Nothing big. There has been some robberies lately that seem to be connected, and there is rumors of a robbery going down tonight at a warehouse not to far from here. Bob and I were going to check it out. I tried to call earlier, but I was running late, and decided to come straight here. Honey misplaced my suit again."

-Helen-" He failed to mention that to me, and I guess he forgot too. I get hi…"

As she turns around to call for him, she sees her husband sitting next to his children, all smiling, and she turns back to Lucuis.

-Helen-" I'll go instead, I think he could us a break."

-Frozone-" Ok, but we've got to hurry."

She turns and runs into the hall towards her room. As she runs, she thinks to herself, _what am I doing. Why am I still doing this. I'm Helen Parr mother of three, not  
Elastigirl. I could just let Bob do this, but he can't have all the fun, and he needs to spend time with the kids._ She runs into her room, shuts the door, and after three minutes, she emerges in her Incredibles super suit. She runs into the living room, and stops behind Bob's chair. He and his two children are glued to the television, and a explosion his heard.

-Helen-" Bob."

No answer. The explosion becomes louder, and the glare shines on their faces, and they lean forward. Then as the explosion continues, a chorus is heard signing in Latin in the background

-Voice on T.V.-"( Crazed/Maniacal Laughter)."

-Helen-" BOB!"

Helen's head stretches in front of Bob, alarming him and the kids.

-Bob-" Ah! What?"

-Helen-" Lucius and I are going on patrol. I want you to watch the kids, and I'll be back later."

-Dash-" Mom, mom, can I come to?"

-Helen-" No, Dash, you've got school tomorrow.( turns to Bob) I'll see you later, bye."

She kisses him, and as she runs out the door, her head retracts to her neck. Bob gets up, and closes the door, but suddenly hears a knock. He opens it to see a stretched out arm wrapped around Dash. It unravels him and Bob catches him.

-Dash-"( Childish whine) Aw man."

Bob grins, and carries him into the house. Twenty minutes later, Frozone and Elastigirl arrive at the warehouse, located on the docks. They notice the gate broken and a large puddle of water around it, and they both slowly move forward into the building. As they move further in, they notice that they have not run into any criminals.

-Elastigirl-" I thought you said there was a robbery going down tonight?"

-Frozone-" I thought so t…."

He is interrupted by a loud crash in the distance. Both super advance, moving along the wall as they draw closer to the door, and slowly peak through the side. The see in the dark a man wearing some kind of black suit, and something around his head. Frozone jesters to Elastigirl to wait there for a signal, and he runs into the room.

-Frozone-" FREEZE!"

Frozone raises his hands, and blasts the mysterious man, covering him entirely in a layer of ice. As he starts to walk forward, he notices the ice starting to crack, and suddenly shatters, releasing the intruder. The man turn around and walks into the light, revealing himself. His head had no hair on it, his entire skin was dry and pale blue, he wore red goggles, and his head was encased in a glass dome.

-Man-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) That's '**Mr.** Freeze' to you."

Shocked by what he saw, Frozone charges to him, as Freeze points a strange gun a him. Frozone tosses a couple ice balls at the purp, as this happens, he pulls the trigger and a blue ray fires out of the gun's barrel, colliding with the ice balls, and slams onto the supers legs. Suddenly ice starts spreading across his legs, completely covering them, and stops halfway up his torso, and causes him to fall to the ground. The downed super stares at Freeze.

-Frozone-" What are you?"

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) I'll ask the questions here, where is Incredible. I leaked rumors of this robbery so he'd show up."

-Frozone-" He isn't the only super in town."

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) This is a personal vendetta, this doesn't concern you."

-Frozone-" We'll whether you like it or not, it's mine concern now."

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Since you alley yourself with my enemy, you leave me no choice."

As he lifts his gun, Elastigirl runs into the room

-Elastigirl-" Leave him alone."

Freeze turns to her

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Incredible may not have come, but you'll do nicely."

He starts firing at her, and she manages to avoid the ray my stretching out of the way. He continues to fire and misses, then Elastigirl manages to stretch behind him, and wraps her arms completely around his arms and shoulder.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) A pointless effort."

He starts to spread his shoulder and elbows out, which cuases Elastigirl to loosen her grip on him, grabs her arms, and slams her to the ground. As he does, he aims is gun at her and fire, covering all but her head in a thick layer of ice. Freeze walks into the back, grabs a small container, and walks towards the door, not before stopping next to Elastigirl.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) I will allow you two to live only to give Incredible a message. I want you tell to him that winter has come at last."

As Freeze walks to the door, Frozone prepares to blast him, but decides not to and turns his concerns to Elastigirl. After he leaves, Frozone manages to free his legs by absorbing any leftover ice covering his legs, and runs over to her.

-Frozone-" Helen, are you alright? Speak to me."

-Helen-"( Shivering/ teeth chattering) Things…cc..couldn't b.b.ee any …wor.."

-Frozone-" Easy, save your strength. I'll try to get you out of here."

Frozone looks around the room, and finds a box of flares. After absorbing as much ice as he can, he opens the box, breaks the seals, and starts melting the ice. Hours later at the Parr house, Bob is up pacing the room waiting for his wife to return. He then hears a knock from the back door, runs to it and opens it to see Frozone holding Elastigirl in his arms.

-Bob-" Lucius, HELEN!"

Bob grabs his wife and runs into their bedroom. He removes her suit, and wraps her body in a blanket, and places her in bed.

-Bob-" Honey, are you ok. Please tell me your alright."

She is fast out, but still breathing. Bob turns his neck to see Lucius standing in the doorway with his Frozone mask down, suddenly Bob grabs and slams him against the wall.

-Bob-" What happened, who did this? Tell me NOW."

-Lucuis-" Bob, please, calm down, I can explain better if you just…"

-Bob-" Why did you let her go, you should have stopped her, you know she not used to hero wor.."

Lucuis manages to release himself from Bob's grip and pushes him

-Lucuis-" Listen Bob, Helen is a grown woman. She is full aware of the dangers of being a super and is willing to take those risks in order to protect people. Besides, she was trying to help you. She figured that since you been doing hero work full time, you could us a rest and spend time with your children."

Bob falls to his knees in disbelief of what has happened to his wife, and Lucuis kneels next to him to comfort him.

-Lucuis-" It will be ok Bob. I know that she will pull through, but you need to be there for her."

Bob looks at his friend and smiles, then the both of them walk over to Helen and stand next to her. Morning comes, Helen eyes slowly open, and turn to see her husband, partially asleep, sitting in a chair next to the bed. She stretches her hand to his cheek to rub it, and he fully awakens. He turns to her, gently grabs her hand, and smiles.

-Bob-" Morning hon, how you feeling?"

-Helen-"( Tired voice) Well, I'll put it this way, next time we go on vacation, I want to go to a dessert.

Helen chuckles, however Bob is reluctant to chuckle.

-Helen-"( Tired voice) What time is it?"

-Bob-" 10:00 in the morning."

-Helen-"( Tired voice) Where are the kids?"

-Bob- " Their at school, Lucuis took them. He and Mirage are coming over later tonight to discuss this new problem. Now just try to get some rest, and we'll talk later.

As he leans forward to kiss her, she thinks to herself_ did he say Mirage was coming over?_. She then drifts back to sleep.

* * *

Author's note- I hope that everyone is enjoying this story.

Reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter 2 MR INCREDIBLE VS MR FREEZE

CHAPTER 2-MR. INCREDIBLE VS. MR. FREEZE

Hours pass by, Helen then finally gets out of bed and walks into Jack-Jack's room to see him playing with his blocks. She picks him up, and carries him into the kitchen to find a note from Bob-' Honey, I went to pick up the kids from school. See later. Love Bob'. Suddenly the front door opens, and Dash speeds into the kitchen, and is later followed by Violet. Both of them run and hug their mother

-Helen-" Thanks you two, I'm just glad to see you.( Turns to Dash) Dash…"

-Dash-"( Fast voice) I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, can't prove anything."

-Helen-( Laughs) No dear, I just want to know how your day was."

-Dash-" Oh, it was ok."

She turns to Violet

-Helen-" And how bout you Vi. How was your day?"

-Violet-" It was ok too."

-Dash -"( Childish tone) Only because you were with Tony Rydinger."

Violet hits her brother in the back of the head, and as he tries to hit her back, she pulls up a force field. Bob enters just in time to run between them and stop them from fighting.

-Bob-" Enough of this. Now go do your homework, and if you finish it quietly, we'll get pizza later. And if you must make a noise, make it quietly."

All of a sudden, Dash speeds out of the room, but speeds back in to grab his backpack, and runs out. Violet grabs her bag and walks into the hall. Helen turns to Bob.

-Helen-" Real smart.' if you have to make a noise make it quietly'."

-Bob-"( Laughs) So how you feeling?"

-Helen-" I'm feeling a lot better now, I'm glad I just got out of that. Anyway, what was that I heard you say earlier about Lucius and Mirage.?"

-Bob-" They said they were coming over around 6:00."

-Helen-" I still feel a little uneasy about her. Do you reme…"

-Bob-" Honey that was over a year ago, and she has paid for her crimes."

-Helen- It's not just that, it's when I found you two hugging each other in the containment unit on Nomanisan."

-Bob-" Oh that. I told you why you found us like that, I was just happy to hear that all of you where alive. You know a few seconds earlier I was going to strangle her. Now please just trust her."

-Helen-" I'll try."

Bob smiles, and hugs his wife and young child. Hours pass by, the Parr family are sitting at the dinning room, with a couple boxes of pizza in the middle of the table. Helen, trying to feed Jack-Jack, starts making cooing sounds and weird noises, which of course, annoys Dash. The doorbell rings, and Dash speeds off to answer it

-Dash-" Hey Lucius, Mirage."

-Lucius-" Hey Speedo, Bob."

-Mirage-" Helen, Violet, Jack-Jack."

-Bob-" '**Ice**' of you to drop by."

Lucius sighs and shakes his head.

-Helen"- Kids, can you two clear the table, and take care of your brother while your father and I have a talk with Mirage and Lucius in the living room."

Both kids groan.

-Bob-" Listen to your mother."

The both of them grab a few plates and carry them into the kitchen while the four adults walk into the living room. When the dinning room is empty, Jack-Jack starts laughing, and suddenly floats to the boxes of pizza. In the living room, Bob and Helen sit on the couch, while Mirage and Lucius sit on the two chairs.

-Bob-" Ok, so who is this guy?"

-Lucius-" I don't know, he's never showed up until now. One things for sure, he wanted you their because he set up those rumors of that robbery last night."

-Bob-" Great, someone else that's got something personal against me, doesn't this sound familiar? So what is this guy call himself and is he a super?"

- Mirage-" From what Lucius told me, he calls himself, Mr. Freeze, and I don't believe he is, there is no data on him. I wonder if he's related to…."

Suddenly, an alarm starts beeping in the back of the house. Bob runs back there, the alarm stops, and after a few minutes, he emerges from the hall, in his super suit.

-Bob-" There's a robbery at the Metroville chemical labs, and their saying that the buildings entrance is covered in a block of ice. I'm going to go there alone."

-Helen-" What is with you and this alone deal."

-Bob-" Look, this guy only wants to deal with me and I don't want anybody else getting hurt when I can prevent it."

Helen nods her head, he turns to everyone else.

-Bob-" I'll try to get as much information as I can on this guy, and we'll meet back here tomorrow( turns back to Helen) I love you honey, I'll be back later."

She stretches over to kiss him, and he runs out the garage door. He searches through a small hole in the garage door to see if there was anyone outside, activates a switch, and jumps into his car. As he takes off into the distance, the car changes into the Incredimobile, and jets off. About Twelve minutes later, he arrives at the labs to see the entire building covered in snow, and the doors and windows frozen shut. Incredible walks over to a nearby officer.

-Mr. Incredible-" Officer, how bad is the situation?"

-Officer-" Well besides the fact that the entire building is frozen shut, all the personal are trapped inside and there's no telling where everyone is."

-Mr. Incredible-" Alright, I break the door down, and I want you and your men to get as many of the personal out as you can. I'll take care of the robbers.

He charges the door and slams right through it, suddenly he notices the lab technicians frozen all over the room, and one lab technician trapped in ice from the torso down in the middle of the room. Incredible runs up to him followed by the officer

-Mr. Incredible-" What happened?"

-Lab Technician-"( Shivering) A….guy…. a...black …s..suit…started f..freezing us…ma..made his… way…to… cryo…lab…"

Suddenly he passes out.

-Office-" How can one man do all this, unless… he was a super. Incredible, is it possible Frozone has turn evil?"

-Mr. Incredible-" That's impossible officer, I was with him tonight when the robbery first started, so he could not have done this. Besides I have a pretty good idea who it is? Now officer, do you and your men have any torches or flares?"

-Officer-" Yeah, in the trunk."

-Mr. Incredible-" I need you to take them and start melting the ice covering these people. I'm going into the Cryo lab."

Incredible runs off into the distance. As he closes in on the lab, the temperature seems to have dropped, and a small layer of mist can be seen on the floor. When Incredible enters the lab, he sees the robber standing with his back to him in the back of the room. Incredible thinks to himself _so is this the Freeze guy Helen and Lucius encountered last night?._

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) So Incredible, is the cold getting to you."

-Mr. Incredible-" How'd you figure I was here yet

He turns around to Incredible

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) You can hide nothing from the cold, the silence of it, the same state I left your friends last night."

The anger rises within Incredible, he then charges him. Freeze lifts his gun, as he does, fires a large stream, creating a wall of ice in front of Incredible. He tries to stop, but collides, due to most of the floor covered with frost, and crashes to the floor. Pulling himself up, he jumps into the air right above Freeze to body slam him. Freeze grabs a broken metal next to him, tosses it at Incredible, but not before freezing it and causing it to speed faster up. It crashes into the super, and falls to the ground, landing a couple feet away from Freeze. As he walks over to him, Incredible tries to punch him, but misses. Freeze grabs the supers arm, pulls it behind his back, and tosses him halfway across the room. He then fires his gun at him, covering him in ice slowly and bit by bit.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) How does it feel, Incredible. The cold exhausting you, gradually slowing your heart, freezing your blood and veins. But this is just a small sample of things to come."

Freeze walks over to the back wall, aims his gun at it, covering most of it in ice, and smashes a large hole in it. He grabs a few vials of chemicals on the table nearby, and starts to walk through the hole, but stops and turns to Incredible.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) My name is Victor Fries. Learn it well, for it is the harvesting of your doom. I want it to haunt you until the day I take all that you hold dear, just as you have done to me."

Incredible eyes widen to what he just heard,_ what does he mean, what did I take away from him_. Freeze walks out, and Incredible tries to follow, but stumbles because of the ice around his feet. When he finally manages to rise to his feet, and walks to the hole, but finds nothing out there. _He's gone_.

* * *

Author's Note-I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I will post the next chapter in a few days.

Review's anyone?


	3. Chapter 3 PAST MISTAKES

CHAPTER 3-PAST MISTAKES

The next morning, in a dark warehouse outside of town, men and woman work on what seems to be a large cannon, and all are wearing heavy jackets because of the low temperature. Freeze walks out from a room, and up to a man holding a large piece of paper.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Are you done?"

-Man-" The barrel is nearly finished, and we're finished filling the cylinders with the chemicals you've mixed. All we need now is the generator, and we can finish completely."

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) That will be taken care of tonight, I want your men prepared by 6:00 to carry out the robbery."

-Man-" Do you think Mr. Incredible will show up again?"  
-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) It does not matter. He will soon learn that revenge is a dish best served cold."

Back at the Parr's house, Bob is reading the newspaper in the living room, and the headline that reads,** Frozen fiend chills cryo lab**. He continues to read the article. … lab technicians and other personal later on described the criminal wielded what seemed to be a freezing gun, and called himself Mr. Freeze. Thou the superhero Mr. Incredible did arrive on the scene, he failed to catch the perpetrator. Bob throws the paper to the ground, and turns to his two children, who are watching TV.

Voice on TV-" ( Exaggerated French accent) I don't wanna talk to you no more you, empty headed, animal food trough wiper. **I**… fart in you general direction. You're mother was a hamster, and you're father smelt.. of elderberries."

The doorbell rings.

-Helen-"( In other room) I'll get it."

Helen, with Jack-Jack in her arms, runs over to the door, and answers it to see Mirage, and Rick Dicker standing in front of her.

-Helen-" Hello Rick, Mirage. Where's Lucius?"

-Mirage-" He responded to a fire across town, and said to come here without him. Rick decided to join us to help clear some things up."

-Helen. Ok. Come in, I've got coffee ready, would you like some?"

-Rick-" Yes, black please."

-Mirage-" Yes, cream in mine please."

All three walk in, and Helen stretches an arm to grab the remote and turns the tv off. Dash and Violet turns to their mother, with a surprised look on their face.

-Helen-" Ok you two, I need you to go into your rooms. Your father and I have business to discuss."

-Rick-" Actually, it might be good if they listen too, after all if they plan to become great supers, they need to know how some things work."

Helen hands her son to Bob, and walks into the kitchen, as the two guests take their seats. Rick places a briefcase on the table, and looks at Bob.

-Rick-" How you holding up, Bob?"

-Bob-" It been ok, besides this new problem."

-Rick-"( turns the children) How you two? Staying out of trouble at school."

-Violet/ Dash-"( Monotone) Yes."

Jack-Jack starts making cooing sounds, and the three adults smile. Helen walks into the room, stretches her arms out to hand Mirage and Rick their coffee, and sits in the chair with her husband.

-Bob-" So Rick, can you tell me who this Victor Fries is. It sounds familiar."

-Rick-" It should, Bob. Twenty years ago, Dr. Victor Fries, worked for the NSA as it's Chief Medical and Science Doctor.

The kids eyes widen.

-Violet-" So this guy actually worked for the government?"

-Rick-" Yes. He was a brilliant man of science, and was able to treat almost any super with any problem. He also worked with Edna on medical gadgets, and technology to further advance for the suits. And he helped with the chemicals that were mixed into the fabric of the suits to comply with a super's powers."

-Bob-" So what happened?"

Mirage-" Well, as most of you know, when the government passed the Superhero Relocation Act, the government's need for a chief medical doctor faded. However, the NSA keep Victor on part-time in case of a medical emergency, and was hired to create more treatments for normal civilians. But then…"

-Helen-" What?"

-Rick-" About Five years ago, Victor's wife of fifteen years, Nora, was diagnosed with an unknown disease. At first she seemed fine, but as a year or two passed, her condition worsened. Her health deteriorated, and if a cure had not been found, she would've died."

The families eyes widened, except Jack-Jack who at his age was oblivious, as they heard this news, but Dash then turns to them.

-Dash-" Wait, you said 'would've'. Was a cure found?"

-Mirage-"( turns to Rick) Should I show them the tape?"

Rick nods, she pulls a tape out of the briefcase, and walks over to the TV.

-Rick-" This tape was recorded over a year ago in one of our remote facilities a hundred miles outside of Municiberg."

Mirage places the tape in the TV, and turns it on. At first it shows nothing but static, but then clears up to show a man in a lab coat, holding a clipboard standing in front of the screen.

-Man-" My name is Dr. Victor Fries. These recordings are of my experiment of what, I pray, will be mankind's first step towards immortality."

He turns to the side, stepping back to reveal a large cylinder tubing, with something inside.

-Victor- "Behind me you see a CC100, a cryogenic freezing chamber of my personal design. I created it expressly for the purpose of freezing subjects stricken with inoperable ailments. Subjects like… my own beloved wife Nora( looks at the tubing, then back to the screen). Once a remedy has been found…"

A buzzer rings. Victor pulls a remote out of his pocket, aims in into the distance and presses a button. A door is heard opening in the distance.

-Victor-" Hello Rick, what can I do for you?"

Rick walks in the room, who looks unhappy, and stops next to Victor.

-Victor-" What?"

-Rick-"Victor, I want to thank you for all the years you've helped us with your experiments and tests, and the years you've have assisted with the supers. You have really many people. However, due to some problems that have risen, the government has declared that you must cease all experiments. I'm sorry, you must clear out of these facilities within twenty-four hours."

Victor's eyes widen, and drops his clipboard.

-Victor-"( Emotions rising) No, but this is my experiment. I paid for this equipment. And you can stop it now, my wife is in there, and you can't interrupt the process now. Please Rick, I've got more money, let me continue. Please, this is her only chance."

Rick stares at Victor for a few seconds, turns to the chamber, then after a few seconds, turns back to Victor.

-Rick-" I can try to give you more time to transfer the equipment to an abandon warehouse, and let you continue, but I can't make any promises."

-Victor-" Thank you."

-Rick-" Take care, Victor."

Rick walks off the screen, and the door shuts. Victor stands in the middle of the screen with his head down, then walks over to the chamber and places a hand on the glass, next to his wife face. After a few seconds, pulls the remote out, aims it at the screen, and then the screen goes black. The room becomes silent, except for Jack-Jack.

-Rick-" Shortly after, he disappeared, along with the equipment."

Bob stares around, contemplating something.

-Dash-" What happened to him?"

-Mirage-" Nobody knows, he just disappeared, and left to trace of where he was going."

Bob continues to contemplate, and Helen turns to him.

-Helen-" What's wrong, honey?"

His eyes widen, and looks at the others.

-Bob-"( To himself) So that's why he hates me."

-Violet-" What are you saying, dad?"

-Bob-"Don't you see, this all happened when I was trying do relive the Glory Days, and be a hero again. And if I hadn't have caused that accident with Mr. Hump, none of this would have happened."

-Helen-" You can't blame yourself for all of this, Bob."

-Mirage-" She's right, Bob."

Helen and Bob turn to Mirage, Helen being surprised.

-Mirage-" You can't blame yourself. Many things could have also happened, and even if some of it was your fault, you can't place the burden on yourself for what Victor has become. He chose this path, believe me, I've been in the same situation. But I have learned from my mistakes, and got passed it, maybe you should too."

Helen smiles, thinking to herself,_ Maybe she's right, maybe I should also get passed for what she has done , and perhaps we can get along together_. Bob smiles too.

-Violet-" Ok, so what happens now?"

-Rick-" I have called Edna, and she said she will come home from her vacation. She should get home tonight, and she will starts on new suits as soon as possible. Mirage and I will try to find out any leads on the location of Victor's lab."

-Helen-" If it's okay with you, I would like it if Mirage said her for the time being to help us out with this."

They all look surprised.

-Rick-" That's ok, if it's alright with you Mirage."

-Mirage-" That's ok.( turns to Helen) I just have to go and pack a few things, and I can be over as soon as possible."

-Rick-" Alright. I call you if I find any information."

Rick and Mirage get up, and walk to the door waving good-bye to the family.

* * *

Author's Note- I'm not too great with these end of chapter note, but I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Next chapter we see the girls in action

Reviews anyone


	4. Chapter 4 GIRLS NIGHT OUT

CHAPTER 4-GIRLS NIGHT OUT

6:00 rolls around, and Bob and Dash are watching TV, laughing.

-Voice on TV#1-" You're drunk."

-Voice on TV#2-" Yah, and you're ugly. Tomorrow I'll be sober, and…you'll be ugly for the rest of your life."

In the back of the house, Mirage walks through the hallway and stops in front of Helen's room. Helen is putting shirts away, and turns to see Mirage standing in the doorway.

-Helen-" Oh hi Mirage."

-Mirage-" Hi. I want to thank you for the invite to stay here, and I hope it won't be of any inconvenience."

-Helen-" Oh no, it's no trouble at all. I thought it would be easier for you."

Mirage stares at Helen, who seems uneasy.

-Mirage-" Something bothering you, you seem a little tense."

-Helen-" It's nothing."

-Mirage-" I know that you probably don't trust me, and I can understand that, but believe me, I am sorry for what I have or might have caused to your family. I really want us to be friends."

Helen smiles, then all of a sudden, a loud beeping sound echoes through the room, and continues beeping. Helen runs over to the wall, activates a switch to reveal a radio panel, and deactivates the alarm. The static on the radio slowly clears up out of the transmission.

-Voice over radio-" …robbery at Metroville General Electrics factory. Subjects are armed and dangerous. Use extreme caution, over."

She turns the radio off, and scrambles through her dresser.

-Helen-" Damn, I can't find my suit."

Helen continues to scramble through her drawer, but can only find her old Elastigirl suit. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

-Helen-" I guess this will have to do."

-Mirage-" I'll come with you, we can take my car."

-Voice-" And where do you two think your going."

Both Helen and Mirage to see nothing, then Violet appears. Helen quickly hides her suit behind her back.

-Helen-" We're just going out."

-Violet-" Then why are you trying to hide your super suit. Are you trying to do hero work behind dad's back and hide it?."

-Helen-"( laughs slightly) He should be one to take. Now honey, I just don't want your father worrying, that's all."

-Violet-" Then I'm going with you."

-Helen-" No honey, this is to…"

-Violet-" Mom, I'm not a child anymore. In a few years I will be an adult, and I know how to take care of myself. I'm not afraid to use my powers, and I want to help you and dad out."

Helen smiles and walks over to her daughter and runs her finger's through her hair.

-Helen-"Okay. Go and get your suit, but hurry, and make sure you brother and father don't she you with it."

-Violet-" Come on mom. You're talking to the master of vanishing."

Violet runs towards her room. About a minute later, she runs into the garage door where her mother and Mirage are waiting. Helen turns to her husband, who is still watching TV with Dash.

-Helen-" Bob, the three of us are going out for a couple hours, and we'll be back later. There are leftovers in the fridge for the two of you to eat."

-Bob-" Ok, where you going?"

-Helen-"( Sarcastic tone) Bowling."

Bob laughs

-Bob-" Okay, well were ever you go, have fun. Love you."

-Helen-" I love you, too."

The three girls walk out of the door and into Mirage's car, and take off. After they leave the area, Mirage activate a switch to raise the tinted windows. After which, Helen grabs her suit, and starts to change. Violet disappears, and after a couple minutes, she reappears in her suit, as well as Helen in hers. Mirage activates another switch take moves her seat into the back, and Helen stretches into the front and grabs the wheel as Mirage changes into her suit. Mirage also took super name of Mirage because she was not on any record. She has finally realized her powers after many years of hiding them even from herself. Her powers were illusions, and she mainly works with Rick with data and processing information, but she occasionally goes on secret missions. After she changes, the seat moves forward, and Helen retracts back. Mirage looks in the mirror to see Helen pulling her suit in and out, trying to get comfortable.

-Mirage-" So how does it fit after all these years?"

Helen gives her an angry look.

-Helen-"( Slight sarcastic tone) You try putting on a fifteen year old suit after having three kids, and tell me how it fits."

She continues to stretch and un-stretch. After ten minutes, they come a block away from the factory when they notice the police being shot at. Mirage pulls her car into an alley, and the three supers run out to the building. As they do, Helen catches a reflection of herself in one of the store windows, and stops to look at herself. She thinks to herself_ This is tight around the chest and thighs_. She turns her back, and looks at her backside. _I thought my butt looked bigger in my new suit, but this is worse_. She sighs and runs off into the distance. At the factory, the gunmen continue to fire at the cops, who try shielding them selves behind the squad cars. There are about six men and women surrounding the entrance, while two gunners stand atop of the building. As they reload their weapons, a force field is raised around the officers, and Elastigirl summersaults towards the gun-men. The gunners on the roof aim at her, but for some unknown reason, run into the building. Mirage notices this, and runs up to Invisigirl, who is standing next to the squad cars. In the distance, Elastigirl stretches a leg out and sweep kicks two gun-men, but is suddenly fired at. She jumps out of the way, and continues to as the bullets fly past her. Back at the squad cars, most of the cops manage to find cover, as Invisigirl lowers the field. Mirage turns to her.

-Mirage-" I think something big is happening inside the building. I'm going in to investigate."

-Invisigirl-" I'll give you some back-up."

She turns invisible as Mirage runs towards the building's entrance. As she does she starts to split into five Mirages. One of the gun-man starts firing at one of them, but the bullets fly right through her. Confused, he starts firing rapidly, however they are blocked by a force field, then is suddenly hit in the stomach by something. Invisigirl suddenly appears with her leg in the man's gut, and spins and back kicks him in the face, knocking him out. As Mirage enters the building, her doubles slowly disappear. A few minutes pass by, Mirage sneaks further into the back, and notices the two gun-men from the roof run into a room in the distance. When she closes in, she peaks around the corner to see them standing next to a large pile of machinery and Freeze.

-Henchmen #1-" This it boss?"

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Yes. I want you two to load everything into the truck, and then rendezvous the others outside."

-Henchmen#2-" What about the supers?"

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) They are of no concern. I will deal with them."

The two henchmen load some equipment onto a cart and roll it out of the room, almost hitting a large crate. Freeze stands in the middle of the room.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Soon my love, soon all will be ready."

He walks towards the door. Before he exit's the room, he thrust an arm into the crate. It vanishes to reveal Mirage, who is being held by the throat.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Mirage, isn't it."

-Mirage-"( Chocking) How…did…y..you…know…I…wass…"

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) When will you supers learn, the icy cold silence reveals all to me, and you can hid nothing from me."

He pulls her closer, and looks into her eyes.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) I can also see that you've had a loss in your life, a year ago to be more precise. However, you know nothing what it's like to loss someone, and the pain it causes."

Mirage is shocked over how much he knows about her, her name, the loss of Buddy. Still holding her at the throat, Freeze walks into the distance. Outside, Elastigirl stretches her arms out to Invisigirls, grabing her arms. She spins in a circle, and hurls her daughter at a couple of henchman, but before she collides, a force field raises around her. A woman in the distance pulls out a machine gun, and starts firing at the two supers, while another henchman fires at Elastigirl. Invisigirl vanishes, while Elastigirl stretches to a nearby light pole, and pulls herself out of the line of fire. The women continues firing at the super, but is mysteriously hit in the face, and tripped. As the machine gun hit's the ground, the impact causes it to go off, hitting the other henchmen in the arm and leg.

-Emotionless, echoed voice-" Enough of this!"

Elastigirl turns to see Freeze standing at the factory's entrance holding Mirage up by the throat. He turns to Elastigirl.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Tell your daughter to make herself visible, and for the two of you to cease fighting or I'll crush Mirage's lungs."

Elastigirl's eyes widen, as he slowly tightens the grip on Mirage's neck, causing her to chock. Suddenly, Invisigirl appears next to her mother. As some of the other henchmen gain consciousness, a truck comes screeching from around the corner, and stops next to Freeze. Three henchmen enter the truck, while two of them run over to the injured henchmen.

-Woman-" Easy, Charlie, I got yah."

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Leave him. He should have been more careful, now he's paid the price for his incompetence."

-Woman-" But he's one of u.."

Freeze points his gun at the woman

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Then perhaps you'd like to share his fate."

She looks at the other henchman, and the two of them run into the truck. As Freeze walks into the truck, he tosses Mirage to the side, and the truck starts to take off. As it passes by, Invisigirl notices something, a set of numbers and letter on the back, and when it leaves, she and Elastigirl run over to Mirage. Mirage starts coughing, and Elastigirl kneels down next to her.

-Elastigirl-" How you holding up?"

-Mirage-" I've been in this situation before, so I'm used to it. You should've stopped him.

-Elastigirl-" It wasn't worth it. He was could've of killed you, and I didn't want that to happen."

-Mirage-" Thanks."

Both of them smile, and she rises to her feet. The three of them walk over to the injured henchman.

-Invisigirl-" Alright creep, where's Freeze."

-Henchman-" I ain't no squealer, he may have left me here, but I ai…"

The man passes out due to the loss of blood. As the Ambulance comes to pick up some injured officers, the supers carry the henchman over to the van. After the paramedics take off, and the police go in the factory to investigate, Invisigirl turns to her mother.

-Invisigirl-" We'd better get home before dad starts worrying. I also think we need to get you out of that suit."

Her mother turns to her, and gives her an angry look, then all three supers run into the distance.

* * *

Author's note- I hope everyone is enjoying this. I decided to make Mirage a super, and by the description in the story, her powers are obviously illusion and some mind manipulation. As for the illusion part, if anyone has seen Hound from the Gneration 1 Transformers, you know what I mean. Anyway, I will be posting the next chapter soon.

Reviews anyone?


	5. Chapter 5 VISIT FROM AN OLD FRIEND

CHAPTER 5-VISIT FROM AN OLD FRIEND

Early in the morning, in a dark warehouse, a large cannon sits in the middle of the room. Two henchmen stand by a door covered with small patches of ice, one of the henchman pacing back and forth.

-Woman-" How could we leave Charlie there with those freaks? Who knows what their doing to him."

-Man-" Hey, what do you expect from a guy with no emotions. Besides, we got what we came for.

-Women-" How can you talk like that, he's one of us. I can't take this anymore, I'm going to discuss this with Freeze."

She starts to walk to the door.

-Man-" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She opens the door to see Freeze sitting in a chair, eyes shut, while holding some object with music playing. She walks in about halfway.

-Woman-" Listen boss, I want to talk to you abo…"

Freeze's eyes fly opens, and stares at the henchman. He pulls his gun out, and fires at her, encasing her entire body in a thick block of ice. He stands up, placing the object on the chair, and walks towards the door, but not before shoving her against the wall. He walks out, shutting the door, and walks next to the henchman.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Well!"

-Man-"Oh, um, all the other equipment is connected to the controls, and we just have to connect the generator. However, we have to charge the systems, which could take hours."

The henchman shrinks his head into his neck, waiting for Freeze to punish him. Nothing happens.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Very well. I want you to make all other necessary preparations to have the cannon finished. I will return later.

-Man-" Where you going?"

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) I have some warm wishes to bestow on an old friend."

Miles away in Metrovile, Bob and Helen are driving home from dropping the kids off at school, and Jack-Jack in back laughing and cooing.

-Bob-" It was nice of Mirage to offer to clean the house while we took the kids to school, and give us time to talk."

-Helen-" Yes, honey."

-Bob-" So I was reading the paper today, and found some interesting articles."

-Helen-" Like what, dear."

-Bob-" Oh you know,' **Edna's back in town**',' **Trojans won**',( lowers voice)'**Supers let Mr. Freeze escape at factory robbery**'."

Helens eyes begin to shift around._ Maybe he doesn't suspect it was us_.

-Bob-" That last article mentioned the super being Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and a mysterious super."

Helen's eyes widen, and there was silence in the car, except for Jack-Jack.

-Bob-" Care to explain."

-Helen-" What's there to explain. There was a robbery and the three of us went to do what we do. You sound like that's a bad thing."

-Bob-" It is a bad thing, Helen. We don't know what Freeze will do or when he'll do it. He barely left you alive last time, what if he's not that kind next time?"

-Helen-" Listen, Victor knows who we are, and if he wanted you or any of us dead so badly he would have done it by now."

-Bob-" I don't care. I don't want you or the kids to do anymore hero work until I stop this h…"

Bob is interrupted when Helen slaps him in the face.

-Helen" I'm tired of this alone speech you keep preaching. When will you learn that I married you because I love you and I'm willing to face any danger with you. This problem is no different than any others we have faced before, and I will do what ever it takes to stop him. And the kids can handle them selves if they need to, but we can only do this as a family, and we need each other's support."

-Bob-" I thought you of all people were cautious about us using our powers."

-Helen-" I still am that person, but I have also learned that we can't hide who we are. We are a family, we are supers, and nothing will change that."

Bob smiles at his wife, he pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the cheek.

-Bob-" You know, we have a few hours before the kids get out, and we could always send Mirage out with Jack-Jack and spend some 'quality' time together."

Helen blushes.

-Helen-" Oh Bob."

Hours pass by, and Mirage enters the house holding Jack-Jack.

-Mirage-"( Shouts) Bob, Helen, we're home."

The phone rings, and Jack-Jack starts baby talking as Mirage answers it.

-Mirage-" Hello? Parrs residents, Mirage speaking."

-Voice over receiver-"( Loud) DAHLING!.."

Startled, Mirage drops the phone, and almost Jack-Jack. She picks the phone up.

-Voice over receiver-"…it's been such a long time."

-Mirage-"( Nervous) Yes it has, let me get Helen.( Turns towards the hall) Helen! Edna's on the phone."

After a couple minutes, Helen walks into the room wearing a bathrobe, and grabs the phone.

-Helen-"( Slight tired voice) Hello, E."

-Edna-" Hello, Dahling. I'm callin to tell you they ah just about finished, you can pick them up in one hour. Ok."

-Helen-"( Studiers) Um okay, we have to pick the…"

-Edna-"Ok, Goodbye."

-Helen-" Wait."

A click, then silence, then a ring tone. Helen hangs the phone up, and turns to Mirage.

-Mirage-" Is she always that loud( Laughs). So when do we go over?"

-Helen-" In an hour. We can go over after we pick the kids up. Anyway, thanks for taking Jack-Jack out for a while. Bob and I don't usually get much time alone since he's been back to 'work'."

-Mirage-" No problem. Speaking of 'work', you've noticed that ever since Freeze began his little plot, there hasn't been many crimes."

-Helen-" I have noticed. I know that the smaller crimes Frozone's been taking care of them."

Helen turns to her son, and starts baby talking to him, then after a few seconds she turns to Mirage.

-Helen-" If Dash was here, he would have been irritated by this."

Both women laugh, and Jack-Jack, continues to coo and laugh. Across town at E's, deep below the house, she stands next to six suits, and six small devices in front of them. As she picks one up, the power goes off for about a minute, then turns back on. She walks over to the comm. link, and tries activating it, but to no prevail. She opens the door, and walks out, but stops to she a tall figure in the distance of the dark hall.

-Edna-" Can I help you."

Silence. E starts staring at what the figure is wearing.

-Edna-" Hmm. Black, somewhat bulky, seems very newish. No cape, thank god. So have you come for a new suit?"

Silence.

-Edna-"( Loud) Well, what is its, who are you, what do you want?"

Silence still, then the figure start walking forward.

-Figure-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Come now, E. Surly you remember your old colleague, Victor Fries."

Her eyes widen.

-Edna-" Victor.( Stuttering) What a… surprise dahling.. it's been such…."

Freeze continues to advance forward, as she slowly walks backwards.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) You disappoint me, Edna, you who can makes anybody near you feel like a pathetic child, reduced to this."

She quickly jumps to a panel behind her, punches in codes, scans her hand and eyes, and a microphone comes out of the wall. She speaks into it.

-Edna-"( Echoed over microphone) EDNA MODE."

As the last words are said, a turret comes out of a ceiling panel, and aims at Freeze. Just as it fires, an ice ray collides with it, and covers completely in ice. The stray bullets are also covered in ice, and collided onto Freeze's torso and shatters, causing no harm. Edna runs into the room, and activates a switch, sealing the door shut. After a few seconds, a humming sound is heard from the other side of the door, ice starts forming around the seams, then the door is smashed down. Freeze walks in to see Edna in a fighting position holding a rolled up newspaper. He shakes his head in what seems to be disgust.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) You have nothing to fear, Edna. I am not here to kill you, however…."

He walks closer to Edna, as she jumps towards him. Freeze fires at her legs, causing her to fall to the floor, and he walks next to her, towering over her.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) …you know why I am here."

Edna's eyes shift to the suits, then back to Freeze. He kneels down and stares into her eyes.

-Mr. Freeze-"( Emotionless, echoed voice) Oh no, that not the only reason why I am here. I had something much more painful in mind."

For the first time, Edna's face expresses an emotion that she would never express-Fear.

* * *

**Author's Note-** I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I will be putting the next chapter up soon.

Reviews Please


End file.
